KibaNaru Chapters 26-30
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: The New Chapters Are here! Enjoy : D


KibaNaru

Chapters 26-30

 **Chapter 26**

 **Tsunade calls Namaru to come to her office so she can talk to him about his lab test results. Namaru: Can Naruto come with me Tsunade? Tsunade: Yes he can come with you! Namaru: Thanks Tsunade I'll be there soon. Tsunade: Okay see you guys soon! Namaru hangs up his phone feeling nervous...Naruto: What's wrong babe? Namaru: Can you come with me to go see Tsunade? Naruto: Yea I'll go with you baby! They go to see Lady Tsunade and when they get there they see Kiba and Kurkuro but Kurkuro's throwing up constantly in the bag..Namaru: Are you okay Kurkuro? Kurkuro: Hey Namaru! Not really I feel really lousy..Naruto: I'm so sorry to hear that Kurkuro..how are you doing Kiba? Kiba: I'm just trying to hang in there guys I mean It's been really tough lately for us..Namaru: I bet it has been if you need anything let us know okay? Kiba smiles: Thanks guys I really appreciate that! Naruto: No problem Kiba..they go to sit down to wait for Tsunade then Namaru ends up throwing up too and Naruto goes to get a bag from one of the nurses to give to him. Naruto: ohh baby please be okay...Namaru: I hope that I am okay love..Then Tsunade comes to call Kiba and Kurkuro back for his examination...How are you doing Kurkuro? Kurkuro: Well I've been throwing up and feeling really lousy but overall I've been okay! Tsunade: Kiba? Is he saying the truth? Kiba: Yes he is it's the throwing up that's been a problem. Tsunade: Okay Kurkuro lay down on the table..He lays down on the table and Tsunade does her exam on him...why did you end up having to inhale those horrible chemicals? Kurkuro: Because the Job that I had back then my boss didn't care if we inhaled anything or not even if we tried to wear masks he'd tell us not to! Tsunade: Wow! I figured they would have you guys wear those?! Kurkuro: Nope! they didn't let us! and I even snuck some masks in when I went to work...Tsunade: Ohh Kurkuro according to your lab tests the cancer has enormously spread..Kurkuro: Oh no! I was afraid of that happening Tsunade...Tsunade: I was afraid of that too..So Kiba are you ready for the long haul? Kiba crying: Yes I will do whatever it takes to have him feel better Tsunade I love him so much! I don't want to lose him...Tsunade trying not to cry: I know you guys love each other Kiba I can tell with the way you guys look at each other..Kurkuro: Can we stay? Because I want to know how Namaru's doing we saw him throwing up in the waiting room earlier..Tsunade: Yes you guys can I gotta call him in anyways. The nurse calls Namaru back for his exam and when him and Naruto got to the room Namaru went to the trash can and threw up again..Naruto: ohh baby I'm worried about you...Namaru: Ohh honey I love you so much! They hug each other tight trying not to cry..Then Tsunade walks in with Namaru's test results. Namaru: Hi Tsunade how did my tests turn out? Tsunade: Did you and Kurkuro work together ever? Namaru: Yes we did we both worked for a factory outside of Konoha unaware that we were inhaling toxic chemicals even if we tried to wear masks our boss wouldn't let us! So I wore a mask whenever our boss wasn't there..Tsunade: Okay the reason I'm asking is because Kurkuro has cancer really badd now and from what I see from your lab tests you have cancer too..Namaru: No wonder I've been so sick lately..Naruto: We're gonna get through this baby together okay? Namaru: okay baby! Tsunade: Would you like to do chemo? Namaru: Will it help? Tsunade: I can't really say but it may stablize it if anything. Namaru: First I want to know what stage my cancer is before I decide on what to do...Tsunade: Okay I can understand that Namaru so we will go with that and find out what stage it's in. Namaru: Thank you Tsunade very much! Tsunade: You're welcome Namaru..she goes to get one of her nurses to do a biopsy on him and when they were done they took the sample to the lab and checked it..Mizaka thinking: Ohh my goodness poor guy...she looks at the sample from Kurkuro and then the sample from Namaru then compares them...ohh wow both their cancers have been spreading rapidly Ugh! why did they have to end up with Liver cancer! shit! Tsunade walks in: So what's going on? Mizaka: Well I'm comparing the two samples and what's strange is that the sample that you just got from Namaru is it? Tsunade: Yes and what about it? Mizaka: Well He's in stage three but its more than likely rapidly spreading...And Kurkuro's sample his has spread all throughout his body so yea both of them are going fast. Tsunade: Oh no Mizaka I can't believe this just breaks my heart that they have to go through this! Mizaka: I know they're too young for this! But their Cancers have both spread to their livers so now it's a matter of time..I'm so sorry Tsunade! Wish I had better news than this! Tsunade trying not to cry: I know you tried your best..walks away to go see Namaru and Naruto..Okay guys I'm back. Namaru: did they find out anything? Tsunade with tears in her eyes: Well your cancer's spread to your liver..cries. Namaru: Tsunade don't cry you guys did the best you could for me and besides the only hard thing I have to do now is tell my sister Sakura..Tsunade: Ohh boy and Naruto make sure you're there when he does you know how Sakura gets when it comes to hearing bad news..Naruto: Don't I know it Tsunade..The two couples leave the clinic sad and down right depressed. Kurkuro: You guys gonna be okay? Naruto: Well we're trying not to get depressed I mean his cancer's spread to his liver. Kurkuro: Ohh no so did mine and all I can do is hang in there..Kiba: Ohh baby let's go home so you can rest okay? Kurkuro: Okay honey let's go home. Naruto: Have a good night you guys cries..Kiba: You guys too cries too...Naruto and Namaru arrive home and Naruto takes Namaru to their bedroom so he can get some rest before dinner..Kiba and Kurkuro arrive home so Kurkuro can get some rest so Kiba takes him to their bedroom and lays him down on the bed. Kurkuro: ohh baby don't cry..please..Kiba: I can't help it I'm worried about you and I don't want to lose you baby I love you so much! Kurkuro: I love you too Kiba very much! falls asleep and Kiba lays down next to him. Naruto lays Namaru down on the bed so he can rest..Namaru: Don't cry Naruto...I love you so much baby! Naruto crying: I love you too Namaru more than anything! You're my world! Namaru: You're my world too Naruto..and I love you so much baby..falls asleep then Naruto lays down next to him holding him in his arms crying really hard.**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Sakura's sitting in a chair on her porch looking at the stars in the sky and Kakashi walks out of the house. Kakashi: Hey Sakura you alright? Sakura: Yea I'm okay just sitting her on my ass staring at the stars in the sky..Kakashi: You know when you come outside like this most of the time it's because you're worried about something or someone...Sakura: Ohh Kashi I'm worried about my brother..Kakashi: Namaru?! why? Sakura: I don't know I just am for some reason..Shikamaru comes out: The kids are finally asleep! Sakura: You sound exhausted honey..Shikamaru: I am and thanks to kakashi for helping me! Kakashi: You're welcome! Shikamaru: What's wrong honey? Sakura: I'm really worried about Namaru! I don't know why but I am you guys...I hope him and Naruto are okay. Shikamaru and Kakashi: We hope so too..Sakura: Just think in a few months our baby will be born! Shikamaru: Yep! and hopefully the kids won't torment him or her..Kakashi: Shikamaru! I don't think they would do that?! Sakura: I don't think so either honey I think they'll want to help out especially the girls but who knows with Shio and Kai! Kakashi: They're amazing kids Sakura and I love them as if they were my own. Sakura: I know you do Kashi winks at him..I really hope my instincts are wrong you guys..Kakashi: Let's all just hope for the best then..Shikamaru: Yea that's all you can do honey..Sakura: I know well let's go inside it's getting really cold out here. They go inside the house and they all get ready for bed and Sakura comes out of her room to put the dishes away and Kakashi sneaks up behind her ah! you scared me! Kakashi: I'm sorry I didn't mean to! Sakura: Yea surrreee Shikamaru: He didn't mean to honey. Sakura: Okay finishes with the kitchen. Shikamaru: So what happened to wanting to be cooled off honey? Sakura blushing: Um what are you talking about? Kakashi: As we recall you had said earlier today that you needed a cool down? Sakura: Oh dear did I say that?! Shikamaru: Yes you did honey..Sakura: How were you gonna cool me off? Shikamaru: Well with spraying water on you with a hose or we all make love to each other...Sakura: Well I sure don't like the hose part at all and the love making sounds really good I just hope the baby doesn't move alot..Shikamaru: I don't think it will be active while we're doing it dear! Kakashi: I don't think so either..Sakura: Okay I'll take your word for it you guys..Kakashi goes behind Sakura and kisses her neck and licks as Shikamaru lifts up her shirt and sucks on her breasts..Sakura: Ahh! ohh you guys...ahh! Kisses Kakashi on the lips with her tongue in his mouth as they moan..Then Shikamaru gives the both of them a kiss on the lips and goes to pull down Sakura's pants..let's go to the bedroom guys..Shikamaru: Okay that's a good idea dear! So they go to the bedroom and Shikamaru removes Sakura's pants then she goes to take off Kakashi's pants as Shikamaru goes down on him and Sakura goes down on Shikamaru...Kakashi: ahh! ohh dammit! love the way you suck...ohh baby...Sakura stands up then kakashi goes down on Shikamaru sucking on his rock hard rod...Shikamaru: Ahh! ohh yess! ohh dammit! ah! ah! ohh feels so good! ahh! love the way you suck...Kakashi stands up and enters Sakura from behind as Shikamaru enters her from the front..Sakura: ahh! ah! ohh yess ah! ah! ohh damn! feels so good! ah! ah! love feeling the both of you inside me...Ahh! ohh babies! ah! ah! Kakashi and Shikamaru: Ohh you feel so good baby! Ahh! and we're about to both cummm! Sakura: ohh yess! cumm my loves! ahh! They came inside her and they all collasped on the bed..Wow! that was so wonderful you guys! Shikamaru: Sure was damn! Kakashi: Really was wonderful you guys wow! Sakura: Wanna join me in the shower you two? Shika and Kakashi: Sure! They all go take a shower washing their bodies then make out with each other..ohh Sakura...Sakura: ahh! I love you both so much! Shikamaru: Love you too baby and I love you Kakashi...Kakashi: I love you both too..Shikamaru: wanna stay with us tonight? Kakashi blushing: Okay I'll be with you guys tonight...goes to his room to put some sweats on..and Shikamaru along with Sakura go put on their pajamas and get ready for bed..Kakashi walks into their bedroom as Sakura and Shikamaru look at him drooling. Kakashi: Are you guys okay? Shikamaru: Yes we are It's just that you're so damn sexy Kakashi! Sakura: Okay you guys let's go to bed and get some sleep...Shikamaru and Kakashi climb into bed with Sakura falling asleep as they both hold her in their arms. The next day they wake up smiling at one another..Kakashi: Thanks for letting me sleep with you guys...Shikamaru whispers to Kakashi: Anytime hottie..Sakura: Anytime studd muffin! Kakashi: Sakura! Sakura: ha ha couldn't help myself! I mean you guys are so damn hot! Shikamaru: Well you're hot too baby! Sakura blushing: Ohh you guys are so sweet! The next day Shikamaru's off to work and Kakashi's day off. The kids went out with Kushina and Minato to the amusement park for the day and hears a knock on the front door..Kakashi opens the door and sees Naruto and Namaru on their porch but Namaru's not looking so good. Kakashi: Hey guys! How are you? Naruto: We're fine we'd like to talk to you guys do you have a minute? Kakashi: Sure come on in! Naruto and Namaru walk inside the house and Sakura comes to hug them both..Sakura: Hey you guys! what a surprise! Namaru: Yea well we need to tell you guys something..Sakura: What is it Namaru? Namaru: Remember when I told you that I worked at that factory outside of Konoha? Sakura: Yes I do what about it? Namaru: While I was working there we were around alot of chemicals and some of the chemicals were very toxic..Sakura: Ohh wow I didn't know that at all..Kakashi: I didn't know either...Namaru: Since I've had to inhale these toxic chemicals I know have full blown liver cancer...Sakura: Ohh Namaru! Noooo cries really hard...Kakashi trying to comfort Sakura..I'm so sorry to hear this Namaru it sucks! Naruto: yes it does suck! But we're trying to cherish every moment we have together..Sakura: If you guys need anything let us know okay? Naruto: We will Sakura! Sakura hugs Namaru tight..Namaru: Ohh Sakura this whole thing is just horrible..Sakura crying: Yes it is and can you guys please come by as often as you can? Naruto: I'll do that Sakura...Sakura: You guys have a good night or try to...Namaru: You too sis! They leave to go home..Sakura: ohh Kashi this is so heartbreaking..Kakashi trying not to cry: Yes it is cherry blossom..Sakura: Why Namaru?! why?! I don't understand Kashi?! Kakashi: I don't understand it either my love..Sakura: Kashi? Kakashi: Yes? Sakura: If you ever need me to keep you warm at night...Kakashi: ohh I'd love that so much baby..**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Four months go by and Sakura's at the ending of her pregnancy, Namaru's and Kurkuro's cancer is now spread all throughout their body and they're fading away fast...Naruto: ohh honey I wish you didn't have this horrible disease! Namaru: Same here! They kiss each other..Kiba: Kurkuro I'm scared..I wish this didn't happen to you! Kurkuro: Same here love! they kiss each other..Shikamaru and Kakashi are both at work and the kids are all taking naps. Sakura goes to clean up the kitchen after everyone in the house has eaten their lunch then feels a very sharp pain in her stomach..ignores it then it happens again and she screams. Yuki and Monokie come running out of their bedroom and see their mother in pain..Yuki: Mommy what's wrong? Monokie: Are you okay? Sakura: Call your dad girls I think I'm in labor..Monokie: okay mommy goes to call Shikamaru..Kakashi answers the line: Hello? Monokie: Daddy? Kakashi: Monokie?! Monokie by accident says: Daddy mommy in labor! Kakashi: Okay we're coming right home okay sweetie? Monokie: Okay Kasi Love you! Kakashi smiles: Love you too..Then calls Shikamaru to his office..Shikamaru: Yes what is it? Kakashi: Sakura's in labor Monokie called. Shikamaru: Oh Shit we gotta go Kakashi! Kakashi: Yes we do! Naruto: what's going on you guys? Shikamaru: Sakura's in labor! Namaru: Let's go honey! Naruto: Okay! Kakashi and Shikamaru get home and find Yuki, Shio, Kai and Monokie all with their mother...Kakashi: oh you guys she's gonna be okay don't worry..Monokie: Can you take her Kasi? Kakashi: I suppose I could! Shikamaru; yea good idea Monokie! I'll stay with the kids you get her to the hospital..Kakashi: You sure? Shikamaru smiles: yes I'm sure! Kakashi rushes Sakura to the hospital. When he gets her there Lady Tsunade sees them and gets a stretcher for Sakura and they put her on it and take her to the delivery room. Tsunade: Okay Kakashi put this outfit on and come with me! Kakashi puts the outfit on over his clothes and goes with her to the delivery room. Sakura: Kashi! Oh Kashi! Kakashi: I'm here don't worry..Sakura: I'm happy that you are here kashi! Tsunade: Okay Sakura it's time for you to start pushing! Sakura does a couple pushes: Owwww! ouch! Ahhh! Kakashi whispering to her: ohh I love you so much Sakura you're my everything...Sakura whispers before she screams: You're my everything too Owwww! Ahhhh! Dammit! Tsunade: Okay push again! Sakura does another push screams at the top of her lungs..Kakashi: It's okay sweetie I'm here I'm here..Sakura: You did this to me! Asshole! owww! ahh! ouch! Shit! Kakashi: ouch my hand...Seven hours later..Tsunade: Congratulations! You're a proud parent of a healthy baby girl! Sakura and Kakashi both crying: Ohh she's so beautiful! The nurses clean her up then give her to Sakura..Sakura: Ohh my goodness look at her Kashi! Kakashi looks at her: Awe she's adorable! Just like Yuki and Monokie! Sakura: takes off the baby's hat and sees silver hair...Oh Kashi! she's ours! Kakashi crying as he smiles: Ohh baby! I'm so happy! Sakura whispers: I am too love! Tsunade: how are you feeling dear? Sakura: Overwhelmed! Tsunade: You guys have some visitors! Shio, Yuki, Kai and Monokie along with Shikamaru walk into the room to see their new sibling..Yuki: Awe she's cute! Kai and Shio: Yes she is! Monokie: She is cute! Sakura: Thanks you guys! Shikamaru: She's beautiful! cries...Sakura: Ohh sweetie she's all of ours! Shikamaru smiles: yes she is! Sakura: What should we name her? Kakashi: How bout you pick the name...Sakura: Okay! how bout Namaka Kura Nara-Hatake? Shikamaru: That sounds really nice! Kakashi: yes it does actually! Sakura: thanks you guys! Tsunade: Okay what did you name her Sakura? Sakura: Namaka Kura Nara-Hatake..Tsunade: Awe that's so cute! Sakura smiles: Thank you! Tsunade: I'm gonna take her to go get her first shots okay and also your labs came back everything is looking good! Sakura: yay! thanks Tsunade! Tsuande: You're welcome! takes Namaka to get her shots then takes her back to Sakura..Her she is Sakura! You can go home tonight if you want..Kakashi: Okay thanks Tsunade! Shikamaru: I'm gonna take the kids and you guys take Namaka okay? Sakura: Okay! They all walk out of the hospital with Namaka in tow..Ohh Kashi! I'm so happy! Kakashi: I am too! Sakura: I think she's gonna have silver and pink hair love! Kakashi: you think so? Sakura: yea! I love you Kashi so much! Kakashi: I love you too baby! Sakura smiles..They finally get home and everyone gets out of the cars going straight into the house to get ready for bed after a long night at the hospital..Shikamaru: The kids went straight to bed! wow! Sakura: They sure did! Let's go get some rest babes! Shikamaru and Kakashi: Right behind you! Sakura lays Namaka in her basinet then Sakura climbs into bed with Shikamaru and Kakashi..Kakashi: I'm sorry about the heater breaking. Shikamaru: Its okay love we'll get it fixed again..Good night my loves..Sakura and Kakashi: Good night love...They all fall asleep for the night. Kiba and Kurkuro are getting ready for bed from a long day when they climb into bed together Kiba holds Kurkuro in his arms as they fall asleep with tears falling from his eyes..Naruto and Namaru are getting ready to go to sleep..once they both climb into bed Naruto holds Namaru in his arms trying not to cry as they fall asleep for the night...During the night Namaka wakes up for her feeding and Sakura gets up from bed to go feed her and change her..then Kakashi gets up as well..Sakura whispers: What are you doing up? Kakashi: I'm gonna help you change her and feed her. Sakura: thanks baby..gives him a kiss on the lips. They change Namaka and Sakura feeds her then they all go back to sleep for the rest of the night whispering to Kakashi: Thank you love for getting up with me...Kakashi whispers: You're welcome my love...They fall asleep with sakura in Kakashi's arms.**

 **Chapter 29**

 **A week later Sakura gets a call from Naruto who's crying really hard telling them that Namaru passed away..Sakura: Ohh Naruto! Please come over! please! cries really hard as Kakashi and Shikamaru try to calm her : I'll come right now I can't stand being here by myself! Kiba also calls Naruto to tell him that Kurkuro passed away a few hours after Namaru did. Naruto: Kiba come with me to Sakura's house please...Kiba: Okay I'll go with you..Dammit! Why did he have to die! why? Why?! Naruto: I don't know Kiba I wish Namaru didn't have to die! Kiba: I know none of us wanted our loves to pass away...Naruto: Nope sure didn't..They arrive at Sakura's house and Shikamaru opens the door giving the both of them hugs and crying with them...Shikamaru: I'm so sorry you guys..really I am if you need anything let me know okay...Naruto: Okay thanks Shika..accidently kisses him on the lips...I'm sorry Shika for doing that..Shikamaru whispers: It's okay Naruto don't worry..Kiba: How's Sakura doing? Shikamaru: She's a wreck you guys we've been trying to calm her down but she just keeps crying and crying..Sakura walks out of her room sees Kiba and naruto..goes to hug them. Sakura: I'm so sorry you guys..Naruto: You lost your brother Sakura! Sakura: I know I did but you guys lost the love of your lives! Kiba: We may have lost them but they'll always be in our hearts just like your brother will always be there in your heart Sakura. Sakura: You're right you guys..Kakashi: Are you Okay Sakura? Sakura whispers: Yes since you're by my side..Kakashi whispers: I'll always be by your side my love..Shikamaru: Ohh you guys it's heartbreaking to see you guys sad..Naruto: Sorry Shikamaru it's just that I miss Namaru so much! cries and Shikamaru hugs him...thanks Shika. Shikamaru: You're welcome Naruto..please don't be a stranger! Naruto whispers to Shikamaru: Don't worry I won't be..Shikamaru: Okay and Kiba that goes for you too! Kiba: Thanks Shikamaru and the rest of you for being so supportive! Sakura: Of course we're gonna be supportive Kiba! I mean we all care about you guys! Kiba: Thanks for that Sakura! Sakura: you're welcome Kiba..Naruto: Is it okay if I stay the night I really don't want to go home...Shikamaru: Of course you can Naruto...Kiba: I'm gonna get going home since I have a lot of calls to make...Sakura: If you need anything let us know okay? Kiba: Thanks! leaves to go to the apartment that he and Kurkuro shared together..he cries really hard and yelling Kurkuro! I need you so much! I don't want to live my life without you! I miss you baby! Then he hears a voice telling him: Kiba I miss you too my love..you're my everything Kiba and I love you so much..Kiba: Kurkuro? Voice fades...continues crying..Why were you taken from me?! Why?! Angel: Kurkuro he really loved you...Kurkuro: Yes and I loved him too so very much...Angel: Namaru? Namaru: I can't...it's too painful for me. Angel: Namaru why? Naruto loved you! with all his heart! Namaru: I know and I love him with all my heart..I wish I was still alive! Kurkuro: Me too I'd do anything to be with Kiba...Namaru: I'd do anything to be with Naruto and my sister! Angel: You guys...you can't go back. Namaru: Why?! I love Naruto! Angel: I know you do but you guys died so tragically and you wouldn't be in the same body that's for sure..Kurkuro: We wouldn't? Angel: No you wouldn't be and you guys died way too young...Kiba: Meaning?! Angel: Meaning you might be sent back to earth...Kurkuro: What?! Namaru: We would? Angel: Yes since it wasn't your time to come. Namaru: I don't know what to say about that! Kurkuro: Neither do I! Namaru: I just wanna be with my love Naruto! Kurkuro: And I wanna be with my Kiba..?: You guys really love them very much! I can tell...Namaru: Can we be sent back? Angel: You guys really wanna go back huh? Kurkuro: Well yes! of course we do! Namaru: Yes we do please...?: If I sent you guys back you will be in a different body! Do you both understand? Kurkuro and Namaru: Yes we understand. Angel: Okay you guys get ready! ?: If any screw ups happen to them I'm blaming you! Angel: What?! Why?! ?: Because you too them away from their loves..Angel: They were suffering from their disease! ?: I know I was just playing..Angel: that was not nice. ?: Okay sorry but still you cannot screw this up! Got it?! Angel: Yes! Geez! Namaru: You guys always bicker? Angel: Yes we do but we still some how manage to get along..Kurkuro: I see..?: Okay you two are you ready to go back? Namaru and Kurkuro: Yes we are...They are sent back to earth but as different people who wake up in the hospital..Kurkuro: Where am I? Tsunade: Sir you're at Konoha hospital. Kurkuro: Oh um what happened? Tsunade: You were in an accident young man but don't worry you'll be out in a couple days. Kurkuro: Okay thank you. Tsunade walks away to go check on the other person who got injured in the accident..Namaru: ohh my body hurts...Tsunade: Do you know where you are? Namaru: No I don't..Tsunade: You're at Konoha Hospital you were in an accident but you'll be out in a couple days..Namaru: thanks...Tsunade walks away to do her paperwork then Sakura walks into Namaru's hospital room to check on him..Sakura: Hey sir how are you feeling? Namaru thinking: Sakura! my precious sister! Ohh I miss her and my nieces and nephews...Sakura: Are you alright sir? Namaru :Yes I'm alright I just feel like I was hit by a truck..Sakura: Well you were so that's why you're feeling like that. Namaru: Okay thank you..Sakura walks over to the other guy to check on him. Sakura: Hello there! How are you feeling? Kurkuro: In pain...Sakura: Ohh I'm sorry..Kurkuro thinking: Sakura you've always been so kind and caring Kakashi's lucky to have you...Sakura: Are you okay sir? Kurkuro: Yes just in pain. Sakura: Okay let me get you guys something for your pain okay? Guys: Okay thank you. Sakura walking down the hall to get the pain medication feeling blown away on how handsome the two guys are thinking: they would be good for Naruto and Kiba he he he.. Tsunade: What are you thinking about young lady? Sakura: What those guys are hot! Tsunade: Yes they are hot! Sakura: But I have two hotties at home but I'm actually in love with Kakashi...Tsunade: I know you are and he's crazy about you too..walks away. Sakura goes back to the guys hospital rooms to give them their pain medication: Here you go guys! Kurkuro: thanks! Namaru: Thank you..Sakura: You're welcome you guys. Naruto and Kiba walk into the two guys hospital room wondering if they're okay..Sakura: Well about damn time you show up! Naruto: Oh please! I'm already feeling bad as it is since I hit them with my car! Kiba: My mind was somewhere else I'm so sorry you guys cries..Sakura: Ohh Kiba it's okay you both have the right to be sad..Naruto: I just miss him Sakura...Sakura: I know you do Naruto...Namaru thinking: Naruto! my love! I'm here baby! But in different body..Kurkuro: Its no use we can't even talk to them! they can't hear us either! Namaru: No they can't and that saddens me so badd...Kurkuro: Me too buddy..Kiba walks out of the room crying along with Naruto..Tsunade: Okay now let me get this straight you guys are twin brothers right? Namaru: Twin brothers?! Kurkuro: We're twins?! Namaru: ohh boy...Kurkuro: Yea oh boy is right! I just wanna find Kiba! Namaru: I wanna find Naruto! Tsunade: Now Temaki and Shiro you guys are very lucky! Temaki: How are we both lucky? Tsunade: Because your injuries are not serious which is good. Shiro: Okay now is there any other news? Tsunade: That you'll be released in the morning. Temaki and Shiro: alright! ouch! Tsunade: Be careful when you laugh you two..Shiro: alright..Sakura thinking: Something's familiar about those two but I can't put my finger on it...Naruto and Kiba walk back into the room see that the guys are awake with both of them thinking: ohhhh they're sooo hottttt! Sakura: You guys! Kiba: What! Naruto: what did we do? Sakura: You know what you did! Kiba and Naruto blush. Shiro sees Kiba thinking: ohh he's so handsome...gosh I want him...Temaki sees Naruto thinking: Wow he's hott wish he was mine...Naruto walks up to Temaki: Hello my names Naruto Uzumaki what's yours? Temaki: I'm Temaki Harui and that's my brother Shiro..Naruto: Nice to meet you guys! Temaki: Nice to meet you too Naruto...Naruto blushes then walks away...Kiba walks out with him..Kiba: what's the matter? Naruto: There's something familiar about them Kiba don't you get that vibe? Kiba: yes I do Naruto but I can't put my finger on it though...Are you alright Naruto? Naruto: I'm just lonely I feel so empty inside Kiba..Kiba: I do too Naruto it's been really rough lately. Naruto: Yea it's been rough for me too...They arrive at Kiba's apartment and Kiba unlocks the door let's Naruto in then closes the door and kisses him on the lips...Kiba: What was that for? Naruto: because us being there for each other...Kiba: Ohh Naruto what's the matter? Naruto: Nothing just don't want to be alone tonight..Kiba: Neither do I.**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Naruto kisses Kiba on the lips then licks his neck as Kiba moans: Ahh! ohh Naruto...love that tongue of yours...Then Naruto takes off Kiba's shirt and it falls to the floor as Kiba does the same to Naruto..Naruto: Ah! Kiba then Kiba goes down on Naruto unzipping his pants and pulls them down sucking on his cock...ahh! ohh Kiba! ah! ohh yess! don't stop baby...feels so good...Kiba stands up from sucking on Naruto's hard rod as Naruto goes down on Kiba unzipping his pants pulls them down sucking on his cock..Kiba: Ah! oh baby! ah! ohh feels sooo good! ah! Naruto! ohh yesss...Naruto stands up kisses Kiba on the lips with both their tongues in their mouths. Naruto thrusts into Kiba as Kiba moans with pleasure...thinking of the guy he saw at the hospital. Kiba then Thrusts into Naruto as Naruto moans with pleasure thinking of the guy that he saw in the hospital...Kiba: Ohh man that was great! Naruto: Yes it was! Are you alright? Kiba: yes I'm okay just can't help but think of those guys in the hospital...Naruto: Yea me too but Tsunade said that they'll be released tomorrow. Kiba: true I just wonder where are they gonna go? Naruto: I have no Idea Kiba..Tsunade walks into Temaki and Shiro's Hospital room to talk to them..Temaki: hi doctor um are we being released tomorrow? Tsunade: Yes you guys are and also I'm going to have two people take care of you guys while you both recover..Shiro: um who are these two that are going to take care of us? Tsunade: The names are Naruto and Kiba...Temaki blushes: Oh okay thanks for letting us know Tsunade. Tsunade: You're welcome sir now both of you get some rest please. Shiro: Okay we will and thanks again! Tsunade: you're welcome you guys! As she leaves a familiar feeling comes to her thinking: Oh it can't be...then brushes it off and goes to her office to complete some paper work. Sakura: Are you alright? Tsunade: Yea I'm okay just have alot on my mind that's all..Sakura: Okay well have a good night..Tsunade: Sakura! Sakura: yes? Tsunade: Do you miss your brother? Sakura: Yes I do I miss him very much and I'm greatful that I have my children and Kakashi along with Shikamaru with me. Tsunade: You really love Kakashi don't you? Sakura in tears: Yes! I love him so much I can hardly stand it! Tsunade: I can see that! and I hope you guys end up married..Sakura: What?! Tsunade smiles: Go home Sakura! Sakura leaves work on her way home thinking about Kakashi and how much she loves him and longs for him constantly...She arrives home and as she opens the door She sees Kakashi asleep on the couch thinking: ohh my love is soo damn handsome...walks over to him to give him a kiss..Kakashi wakes up: Hey baby! Sakura: Hey darling sorry I'm late it's been a long day! Kakashi: I bet it has! How are those two guys? Sakura: They're getting better they get released tomorrow and are going to be in Naruto and Kiba's care. Kakashi: Oh dear...Sakura: Yea oh dear is right..They both laugh then Sakura lays down on the couch with Kakashi as they both fall asleep. Shikamaru's sleeping alone in the bedroom having dreams about Naruto..In dream: Ohh Naruto I want you so badd..Naruto: Shikamaru? Shikamaru: Yes I'm still in love with you Naruto! I can't take it anymore! Naruto: Oh Shika! they kiss each other with their tongues in each other's mouths dream ends. Shikamaru wakes up thinking: Wow! Ohh Naruto wish you were with me right now...hears a knock from the back door..he walks over to answer it, slowly opening it and it's Naruto with tears in his eyes crying. Shikamaru: What's wrong? Naruto: I'm lonely I can't sleep! Shikamaru: Okay come on in and you can sleep where ever. Naruto: thanks Shika! Shikamaru: You're welcome Naruto..Naruto goes into the spare room but falls down on the floor then Shikamaru helps him up...Naruto: Ohh Shikamaru thanks for helping me up..Shikamaru: You're welcome get some sleep Naruto you need to rest..Naruto: I know but I've been crying nonstop and so has Kiba..Shikamaru: i'm sure you guys have and we all understand anyways we care about you guys too..Naruto: Thanks Shikamaru um are you sleeping by yourself? shikamaru blushing: Um uh yea Sakura fell asleep on the couch with Kakashi so I left her there and went to bed alone...Naruto: Would you like some company? Shikamaru: Uhh sure..Naruto climbs into bed with Shikamaru and holds him in his arms as they both fall asleep. The next day the kids get up to get ready for school and find their mother and Kakashi sleeping on the couch together..Monokie: Awe don't they look cute you guys? Yuki: Yes they do sis! Shio and Kai: Whatever you guys! Yuki: Oh hush up! I think it's adorable! Monokie: Yea me too! Kai: oh my goodness leave them alone and let them sleep! they hear Namaka wake up..Oh no! Little Sis is awake...Monokie: Yuki and I will get her guys don't worry..they go get Namaka and change her then go wake up their mother and Kakashi telling them that their sister's hungry..Sakura: thanks girls for changing her..Yuki: You're welcome mom! Kakashi: We appreciate it you guys really we do..Monokie: Well you're welcome daddy! let's get going to school guys! Yuki: Okay! Love you mom and dad! Kai and Shio: Love you! Sakura: Love you too! Kakashi with tears in his eyes: They all called me daddy! Sakura: ohh Kashi I'm so happy they did honey! I have to feed our girl now..Kakashi: Okay baby I'll go make some coffee..Sakura: Okay love..they kiss each other then Sakura feeds Namaka. Shikamaru wakes up to the smell of coffee along with Naruto..Shikamaru: Good morning Naruto..Naruto smiles: Good Morning Shika thanks for letting me stay last night..Shikamaru: You're welcome goes to brush his teeth then Naruto does the same..Naruto kisses Shikamaru on the lips with his tongue in his mouth...Naruto: I couldn't help it I'm sorry..Shikamaru: Don't be sorry Naruto okay? Naruto: Okay well I better get dressed since I have to go to work today..Shikamaru: Well so do I and also Kakashi..Naruto: Oh yea huh! Shikamaru: Ha ha ha yes! Sakura finishes feeding Namaka and sees Naruto with Shikamaru: Hey Naruto! Naruto: Hey Sakura! I had a rough night last night so I came by and Shikamaru let me in...Sakura: Okay did you get some sleep? Naruto: Yes I did thank you...Sakura: No problem Naruto thinking: Gosh they look cute together! but then So does him and Kiba! ohh what am I thinking?! argh! Kakashi: Are you alright? Sakura: yes I'm okay wish you didn't have to work today...Kakashi: I'm only gonna work half day today so I'll be home for lunch. Sakura: Oh good! can't wait! The guys go to work and Kakashi can't stop thinking about Sakura and Namaka..Shikamaru: Are you alright? Kakashi: Yea I'm okay just have alot on my mind that's all. Shikamaru: Okay um can I ask you something? Kakashi: Sure! Shikamaru: Do you know that Monokie and Kai are yours? Kakashi blushing: Um what made you say that? Shikamaru: Because it's true Kakashi...Kakashi: Okay Shikamaru what's going on? Shikamaru: I want us to be a family again..Kakashi: We are family Shikamaru! We always have been! Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi! thank you for reasurring me! It means alot to me! Kakashi: I know it does! Anyways I'm gonna be going home so can you lock up the shop? Shikamaru: Yes I can do that for you...Kakashi: Thanks Shikamaru..Shikamaru kisses him on the lips with his tongue in his mouth..ohh Shikamaru...Shikamaru: Ohh Kakashi...I want you so bad! Kakashi: I want you too...can't wait til you get home...Shikamaru: I can't wait either hottie. Kakashi: See you at home..Shikamaru: See you in a while! Kakashi leaves to go see Sakura. When he arrives home Sakura's very happy to see him..Naruto gets a call from Tsunade asking him and Kiba to come pick up the two guys that they hit with their car..Naruto: Okay we'll be there sheesh! Tsunade: Naruto?! Naruto: Okay okay sorry Tsunade! Kiba: what's wrong? Naruto: We have to go pick up those two guys that Tsunade is leaving to be in our care..Kiba: Oh shit wonderful...Naruto: yea wonderful! Let's get to the hospital before she goes bizerk. Shikamaru closes up the shop as Naruto and Kiba leave to go pick up the guys from the hospital. Shikamaru: Good luck you guys! Naruto: Thanks we're gonna need it! Kiba: yes we are! Shikamaru: If you need any help let us know okay? Naruto: Thanks Shika! Shikamaru: No problem! Kiba and Naruto arrive at the hospital to pick up Shiro and Temaki they see Tsunade walking towards them thinking: What the hell did we get ourselves into...Tsunade: Well hello to you too Naruto and Kiba! Kiba: Sorry Tsunade! Tsunade: Sureeee...**


End file.
